Big Daddy Tobias (soul mark fan-fiction)
by Pupyluv247
Summary: in a world where your are born with your soulmates name on your body living in Freeland as a history an math teacher you go olut dinking once only to wake up in the bed of the biggest crime boss in Freeland Tobias whale so what happens when this good girl gets not the bad boy but the big bad tobias
1. Chapter 1

Waking up in bed with a kingpin is one thing waking up with a kingpin whos your soulmate is an entirely different thing but his body was so warm and he smelled so good moving closer to his body laying my head on his chest strong arms wrapping around me pulling me into him his hand lifting my head his pale eyes meeting my own connecting my lips to his softly in a kiss slowly then more aggressive sliding my body on top of his with me straddling him his hands gripping my my ass slowly rubbing his dick on my exposed heat pulling a gasp from my lips but sooner the i would've liked reality taking place "i have to get to work" giving me a glare and with a grunt a kiss and a slap to the ass gaining a gasp he regrettably let me up scooting to the end of the bed planting my feet on the floor going to stand only for my legs to give out under me catching myself on the bed giving a whimper his deep chuckle ringing out "you okay?" he asked with raised eyebrows looking up with a harsh side eye "i can't feel my fucking legs, shit what the hell did you do to me?" a slight smirk filled out his lips. His arms grabbing my waist yanking my back to his front " that's what a real man can do" turning to face him a slight smile on my lips "oh really what else can a real man do?" a predator like gaze fell on my body "get ya ass back in the bed a let's find out" "that sounds nice but i wanna do something for you" "and what's that?" stepping closer his eyes following the movement of me dropping to my knees "let's find out"

Rushing into the door somewhat limping the room full of people all turn to look at me with smirks and raised eyebrows the tall dark skin man speaks up first "and what has ms perfect so late this fine morning ,and before you try to lie we see you limping" "well goddamn good morning to you too" chuckles rang out "so what's got you in here so late" a uncontainable smile broke out on my face "I made a friend" i spoke placing my bag at my station turning to face gia a dark skin woman who then asked is your friend the reason your limping my face getting warm trying to hide behind my head of curls he is damien the tall dark skin man spoke so sis got some good dick otay you wanna share rolling my eyes well he aint got your mark so nah fam i'm not sharing oh baby girl is officially claimed that fat ass finally off the market he said jiggling my ass shaking my head laughing only to a throat clear turning to see the a gun pointed at damien first and last warning keep your hands off my woman the deep voice of tobias rang out only slightly fazed damien backed away oh ya man possessive you sure you don't want some more chocolate zaddy damien spoke as he sat in his chair crossing legs batting his eyelashes and coyly waving at tobias who looked slightly peeved shaking his head uttering under his breath before looking at me you left your phone speaking as he handed me my phone but not letting go of the other end i need to speak with you in private i nodded taking him to an office closing the door and turned to face him only to be pushed against the door his lips making contact with my own releasing my lips only to move his down my neck his hands that were gripping my ass moving to my thighs lifting me up my legs wrapping around his waist brushing my covered heat against his hard print ripping a whimper out of my body pushing my body hard into the wall his hips bucking up making me gasp my panties now soaking through as his deep voice spoke lets get some rules set your bod is mine your breast your thighs your ass your lips and lastly this belongs to me he spoke the last one cupping my pussy through my soaked scrapes of what i call panties his grip on my thighs moved to my waist lifting me up to where my legs were on his shoulders my heat at level with his mouth one hand of his reaching up to rip my panties clean off my head and eyes rolling back at his next words now let me taste what's mine


	2. Chapter 2

They say kisses from your soulmate was the best feeling you could ever experience they were wrong obviously their soulmates head had never been between their legs licking and sucking my legs were shaking his hands locked on my thighs keeping me in place my hands trying to push him away from my dripping center my head tipping back my eye closed tightly  
"shit! Tobias"  
grunting and slapping my ass  
"shut up let me enjoy my meal"  
Speaking as he began sucking on my clit a scream ripping from my body  
"Fuck daddy i-its to much i-i cant"  
The spring in my stomach coiling tighter  
"Fuck tobias"  
"Thats not my name"  
His blunt nails digging into my thighs  
"Who does this belong to" he spoke putting his head back between my thighs  
"You baby"  
"Thats not my name, who you belong to?"  
His voice it self send my stomach coiling even tighter than before  
"You daddy i belong to you"  
Placing a kiss to my clit then speaking "good girl now give me whats mine"  
And with that the coil snapped.


End file.
